Baby funnies
by Errol's Feather
Summary: When Judy Hopps find herself pregnant with her boyfriend Nick, she gets scared. Mostly because of foxes and bunnies are quite different in that area. Nick however assures her they will be alright. Nick/Judy fluff


**_Author's Note: I know that there would probably be impossible for a fox and bunny in real life. But since Zootopia is not real life, and I have seen fan art where the pair has children, I choose to write out this idea I have. I know some of their behavior is animistic, but after all they are animals._**

* * *

 ** _Baby Funnies_**

"You okay over there, carrots?" Nick Wilde asked looking concerned at his sweetheart, she had been looking rather pale lately. Well paler considering her fur was already white and grey to begin with.

"Yeah, why wouldn't I be?" she jumped over from the coffee maker in the break room, getting a cup, and right to him. She tried to put on one of her happy smiles.

"You seemed a bit off the last couple of days, you got a bug or something?" he looked concerned at her still. Her nose made this cute little twitch when she was upset.

"No, the only bug I get is from me bugging you," she said annoyed, jumping like the bunny she was to the exit of the building to get to the squad car. He soon followed and joined up with her at the car. Coffee mug still in her hand.

He sighed saying, "Look, Judy, if I said or did anything to upset you, can't you just tell me and I will just not do it again."

"Well you can't fix it this time Nick, I don't even know if I can…handle it, because this shouldn't have happened, this shouldn't even be possible," she said frustrated.

"Wow, wow, wow, what are you talking about?" he put a gentle hand on her shoulder.

"I am pregnant, Nick and before you say anything, yes you are the dad. I thought you know since you are a fox, a sly fox I might add, that it was safe that we slept together. I know it's my fault too because I could have used birth control. But I never knew there was something like this you could get children cross bread and…" she stopped looking at him, he was practically beaming, "I am gonna be a daddy. Wow I never thought that would ever happen."

"That's what you got from that," she jumped up to sit on his shoulder, before she continued, "Nick this is serious, this has never happened before, and it shouldn't this time around either. You are a fox, I am a rabbit, and if this goes the right way, I don't even want to think what the children will look like. It would be fox bunnies or something weird. If they are foxes I couldn't even carry them full term you know, because they are too big to grow inside me. This is not a good thing; it could kill me."

He looked at her, her nose was twitching more than usual and her ears were flat alongside her back. He saw it on her eyes though, the fear. He was about to take his hand and stroke over her ears to calm her, when she jumped of his shoulder and ran, or rather jumped away, faster than he could reach.

"Damn it," he said, he wouldn't have the slightest clue where she would run or hide. Unless carrots…Maybe she would go where there were carrots or to her apartment.

* * *

He hadn't thought about it like she did, but he of course knew he should have. She was the smaller of the two of them and she was now scared out of her mind. Of course she hadn't told him. Was she right thought, would this kill her or would her body adjust. He knew that a bunny got fewer children than a fox and a fox kit was slightly bigger, but if this was a mix wouldn't that mean she would get slightly bigger and fewer bunnies. Was that unheard of, after all he had seen smaller and bigger bunnies in his life. He walked around the isles in a nearby supermarket, buying some carrots and greens he knew she liked, hoping she was at her apartment. He used a spare key she had given him a few months back to get inside. And there he found her on her small bed, curled up, shivering in tears. It broke his heart and he took her on his lap, stroking her gently, "It is okay, carrots, we will figure this out together, it is okay to be scared, I would be too."

"You would?" her ears peaked up and she looked at him, some sniffles leaving her.

"Of course, but I think, I hope it will be okay, because any child you would have, no matter how many, how few, they would be super cute because they would all be little versions of you," he stroked gently over her ears.

"Awwwe, Nick, you do say the sweetest things," she said and smiled at him through the tears, adding, "I am still worried thought that…"

He put the finger against her lips saying, "How about right now we just think about the fact that you are going to be a mom and I a dad?"

"We really are, aren't we? Maybe…maybe we should look for a bigger place together?" she said, after all her apartment was really small for two, not to mention four plus children.

"You can always move into my place, I am sure we could use the guest room to a nursery," he suggested.

"I suppose that is a start, so how many do you think there would be?" she wondered, and there it was the excitement Nick Wilde loved so much about her.

He smiled at her and said, "The maximum of kits a fox can have is six and the maximum for a bunny is twelve, both sometimes get more, so maybe between five to eight, maybe less. No matter how many I will love them just the same."

"Me too, but what if…" a small worry showed on her face again, making him say, "No ifs, we will be parents, carrots, I will make sure nothing happens to you or them."

As he placed a hand on her belly while saying it, she was basically fluttering. She smiled at him, going up to press a kiss against the end of his snout. Then she rolled over and lay on his lap, he pressed a soft kiss against his cheek and stroked her ever so gently. The smile she gave him floored him every time.

"You promise we will be okay?" she wondered, looking at him with loving eyes.

"I promise, carrots, both we and the funnies will be okay?" he said looked back just as lovingly.

"Funnies?" she asked confused.

"Yes a mix between fox and bunnies, boxes just sounded weird," he made a face, making her burst into laughter. It was then, at that moment she no longer felt scared about this, they would be okay she knew. As long as she had him she would be okay.

* * *

"Are you alright?" Concern showing in Nick Wilde's green eyes as he looked at his love.

Two tired purple eyes looked back at him, she had just given birth to seven small funnies. He wasn't sure what to make of them yet, and maybe funnies were the best word to described the seven small creatures that was resting next to his love. They were making small sounds, still their eyes were closed. He had himself cleaned them after they had been born, making sure they were all okay. They were all furless, wrinkly, and fragile. They all seemed like tiny versions of her, some shorter and some longer, some had short legs and some long, a few had long ears and some short. He lifted up one, stroking his fingers over it, a male, with black skin, his nose twitching, longer than a bunny nose, what little he had of ears seemed to be all bunny though, and the tail more like a fox, the little of tail he had. He made a small sound. Nick looked at him saying, "This here is Nick Junior."

"Oh is that so and I am okay," she said with a small tired laugh, a few of the kits sucking on her tits.

"Yes it is so, he will grow up to a fine young man," he said, pressing a kiss on his head.

"I am sure he will," said Judy with a yawn. She had just learned that giving birth could be quite exhausting. She looked at her children, a fine mix of both of them, and perfect in every way. She looked over at Nick, he was as proud as any father would be, stroking gently over the little kit. He had been right, they would be okay and so they had been. She knew that these kits no matter what others might think would grow up to be loved. To her they were perfect and the cutest babies that could ever could be. She didn't care they were half fox and half bunny, she was just glad they all seemed to be okay. She closed her eyes resting under Nick's watchful eyes, dreaming of what they would look like when they would get their fur.

* * *

Feedback is almost welcome and very much appreciated :o)


End file.
